


02:57

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Auf keinen Fall durfte er sich erwischen lassen.





	02:57

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [03:04](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496755) by [theskew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew). 



> Theskews geniale Geschichte, die ich wärmstens empfehlen kann, hat mich hierzu inspiriert. Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass mich eine von theskews Geschichten zu einer eigenen inspiriert. :-))

Er ließ sich Zeit. Ganz langsam und leise schloss er auf, betrat die fremde Wohnung, und machte ebenso langsam und leise die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er durch den stockfinsteren Flur, und traute sich kaum zu atmen.  
Auf keinen Fall durfte er sich erwischen lassen. Letztes Mal war es wieder einmal verdammt knapp gewesen.  
Was für ein Glück, dass er sich hier so gut auskannte, und sich auch im Dunkeln ziemlich gut zurecht fand. So erreicht er die Küchentür bereits nach kurzer Zeit, und schob sie auf.  
Die Rollläden waren nicht runter gelassen, waren sie meistens nicht. So konnte er glücklicherweise gut erkennen, wo genau er hin musste.  
Grinsend öffnete er den linken hinteren Küchenschrank, wollte hinein greifen, hielt jedoch mitten in seiner Bewegung inne.  
_Oh nein._ Er hatte was gehört! Schritte! Schritte näherten sich. Verflucht, was sollte er denn jetzt nur machen? Sich unter dem Küchentisch verstecken? Aber da würde man ihn doch sofort sehen. Vielleicht sollte er hinter den Vorhang ... Zu spät! Die Tür öffnete sich und das Licht ging an! _Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!_

„Guten Abend oder besser gesagt guten Morgen, Herr Nachbar. Na, störe ich?“

„Boerne, ich ... ich wollte nur ...“, stammelte er vor sich hin.

Boerne lachte leise, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, und hob die linke Augenbraue. „Lassen Sie mich raten: Sich wieder einmal an meinem Kaffeepulver bedienen?

„Sie ... Sie wissen, dass ich manchmal ...“ Mist, war er denn völlig bescheuert? Er biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Sicher weiß ich das. Denken Sie denn ernsthaft, ich merke es nicht, wenn sich ab und zu plötzlich ein deutlich minderwertigeres Produkt in meiner Kaffeedose befindet?“

 _Scheiße!_ „Boerne, Sie ... Sie haben sich doch auch schon oft genug an meiner Butter bedient! Das wollen wir mal nicht vergessen, ne?“ ging er zum Gegenangriff über.

„Nun lenken Sie nicht ab, Thiel! Das letzte Mal ist lange her. Außerdem habe ich Ihnen immer gleich am nächsten Tag ein _hochwertiges_ Stück Butter zurück gelegt.“

„Mann, Boerne, ich kaufe Ihnen am Montag ein paar Packungen von dem Kaffee, den Sie trinken, okay?“

„Ja, das erwarte ich definitiv von Ihnen.“

„Gut, mache ich. Jo, dann geh' ich mal wieder rüber.“

Boerne setzte ein gemeines Grinsen auf. „Nicht so schnell, Thiel. Ich erwarte jetzt ja eigentlich eine kleine Wiedergutmachung von Ihnen.“

„Eine kleine Wiedergutmachung? Ich kaufe Ihnen doch neuen Kaffee, haben wir doch eben geklärt!“

„Ja, aber das reicht mir nicht.“ Boerne hob wieder eine Braue.

„Was wollen Sie denn noch?“

„Nun, ein Kuss ist ja jetzt wohl das Mindeste.“ Mit diesen Worten kam Boerne auf ihn zu.

„WAS? Boerne, das ist doch wohl nicht Ihr Ernst!“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück und drückte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte.

Boerne kam immer näher.

Oh Gott. „Boerne, ich ...“

Nun stand Boerne direkt vor ihm, streckte die Hand aus, und griff ... in den geöffneten Küchenschrank. Er nahm die Kaffeedose heraus, und prustete los. „Meine Güte, Herr Thiel, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie das mit dem Kuss ernst nehmen.“

„Das war nur ein Scherz?“, fragte er zur Sicherheit nochmal nach. Das Herz schlug ihm noch immer bis zum Hals hoch, und seine Beine fühlten sich ganz schön wackelig an.

„Selbstverständlich war das ein Scherz, Thiel.“ Boerne hielt ihm die Dose hin. „Als kleine Wiedergutmachung könnten Sie uns jetzt ja Kaffee kochen. Was halten Sie davon?“

„Jetzt? Um fast drei Uhr nachts?“

„Warum denn nicht?“ Boerne lächelte. „Soweit ich weiß, können Sie heute ausschlafen, und ich auch.“

„Na gut, ich mache uns Kaffee. Aber ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich mit Ihrer seltsamen hochmodernen Kaffeemaschine klar komme.“

„Keine Sorge, ich zeige Ihnen, wie es geht.“

„Okay, gut.“

 

Er kochte für Boerne und sich also Kaffee. Und während er so da stand und die Kaffeemaschine betrachtete, spürte er plötzlich einen Windhauch im Nacken.

„Thiel?“

„Ja?“ Er drehte sich um und erschrak. Boerne stand schon wieder so nah vor ihm, und er guckte so ... komisch. Thiel wurde aus irgendeinem Grund ganz unruhig.

„Ich habe Ihren Blick gesehen, als ich den Scherz mit dem Kuss gemacht habe. Sie wirkten nicht besonders ... abgeneigt.“

Okay, gleich würde sich sein Herz endgültig verabschieden. „Boerne ...“, murmelte er.

„Oder habe ich den Blick etwa falsch gedeutet?“

„Nein.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du nicht.“

„Sehr gut.“ Boerne schloss die letzte kleine Lücke zwischen ihnen, und beugte sich vor.

 

„Boerne?“ Ihm war immer noch ganz schwindelig vor Glück.

„Hm?“

„Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie jemanden um diese Uhrzeit geküsst.“

„Ich auch nicht, soweit ich mich erinnern kann.“ Boerne grinste. „Aber ich würde es durchaus wieder tun.“

Er grinste zurück. „Ich auch.“

„Aber nun trinken wir erst einmal Kaffee, würde ich sagen.“

„Ja.“ Thiel schenkte ihnen jeweils eine Tasse ein, sie setzten sich zusammen an den Küchentisch, und tranken um kurz vor drei Uhr nachts Kaffee.

 

Es war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass Thiel nachts in Boernes Wohnung geschlichen war, um sich etwas Kaffeepulver zu nehmen. Bald war es nämlich gar nicht mehr Boernes Wohnung. Also, nicht nur Boernes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, sooo schlimm fluffig sollte das Ende eigentlich echt gar nicht werden! :-D
> 
> Ich glaube, es war recht vorhersehbar, dass hier Thiel durch Boernes Wohnung schleicht, statt umgekehrt? :-D


End file.
